


Trading life against another

by Maril



Category: Supernatural
Genre: John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Sam is a sacrifice, trickster!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maril/pseuds/Maril
Summary: John Winchester would do anything to revenge his wife´s death. Sacrifice his younger son Sam? No problem. That´s how Sam met Loki and that may be the best thing that could have happened to him. (And the world.)





	

Sam whimpered softly and tried not to move too much. He wished that Dean was here, but it was just him and his Dad on this clearing. Not that Sam was here voluntarily. He closed his eyes and forced back the feeling of nausea he was getting when he heard his father chanting an old summoning for some Pagan god. Silence fell upon the clearing the moment John Winchester ended the spell.

“Well, well, look at that.” A voice drawled. “If this isn´t John Winchester. What, pray tell, do you want?”

Sam opened his eyes and saw a man with brown-blondish hair and golden eyes leaning against a tree next to his Dad. He had a smirk on his face and his arms were crossed. Power radiated from him and Sam had a feeling that you should not underestimate him.

“Loki.” John Winchester said with disgust in his voice. The god arched a brow. 

“That doesn´t sound very happy, Johnny boy. What? Not pleased with the Pagan who answered? Well, let me tell ya something: if you want someone specific, use his _name_. But you´re stuck with me right now, so you might tell me what you want and why your own damn son is tied up in the middle of this whole thing.”

Those golden eyes settled for the first time on the thirteen year old boy who started to struggle slightly again, but stopped it the moment the rope cut into his wrists and draw new blood. A soft whimper escaped him yet again and Sam avoided the Pagan´s gaze.

“I offer my son in exchange for the immediate death of the yellow eyed demon that killed my wife.” John said and Sam once again closed his eyes. God, those words _hurt_.

“Your son against Azazel´s life.” Loki repeated flatly.

“Yes.” Was the immediate answer.

Sam thought that he heard a small growl but he must have been mistaken. “Deal.” said Loki and moved towards Sam, but John pulled out a stake and pointed at the Pagan.

“First the demon, then the prize, Trickster.”

Loki narrowed his eyes, glanced at the stake and disappeared. A few minutes later he reappeared, holding a struggling man in his hands. John pulled out a bottle of holy water and splashed it into the man´s face who simply laughed. Loki stared at the hunter.

“Seriously? You think holy water works on _him_? One of Hell´s Generals?” He whistled lowly. “You poor son of a bitch. You would never have found him with that method.” The god turned around and began to chant. “ _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._ ” 

The demon threw his head back and hissed, his eyes turned yellow. Loki turned back. “Satisfied? Good.” He then lifted an old looking knife and drove it through the chest of the demon who died in a flash of orange light. Loki dropped him to the ground, a disgusted look on his face, and then turned to the Hunter.  
“Now it´s time to fulfill your end of the bargain. The boy.” 

John smiled. “Of course.” And then he shot Sam between the eyes.

Loki stared at the dead body and John used the time to disappear. After a while, the god stepped forward and cradled Sam in his arms. His hand came up and he softly trailed his fingertips along the young boy's cheek. After a short moment of hesitation, he pressed a sweet kiss on those soft pink lips.

Sam woke with a gasp and felt lips on his own. But before he could struggle or try to move his head, they pulled away. Sam opened his eyes and met golden orbs glowing with power. A hand ran soothingly through his hair.

“What happened?” Sam asked, feeling a strange power flowing pulsating in his veins.

Loki smirked. “Oh, nothing big. I only asked the head of my pantheon to make you a god and now you´re one. Well, a trickster, to be accurate.”

Sam blanched. “I-I… _what_?”

Loki laughed. “You´re mine, Sam Winchester, and now you´re immortal, too. I claimed you and you´re bound to me.” Heated golden eyes met hazel ones and softened. “But don´t worry, I don´t sleep with kids.” He winked. “Now let´s go, I´ll show you my home.” Loki lifted a hand and snapped them away.

***  
That´s how Sam grew up under the wing of Loki. He learned how to use his powers, how to see what other people did in their past and how to punish them accordingly. He was known to the Pagans as Ansis, the one who became a god, and he was the mate of the most powerful Tricksters of all. 

He was seventeen when he slept the first time with Loki, but only because Sam ...insisted on it.  
“I´m seventeen, Loki. Honestly, I´m old enough!”  
“No, Sam, you´re just a kid.”  
“Just a – you know, in the past one was married with fourteen! I think I´m old enough!”  
“You´re old enough when I say you´re-hmpf!”

Sam knew he was good at kissing. His first kiss he had with Loki on that clearing, and the few afterwards, too. He experimented with humans after that and sometimes lured some bad guys into a trap with his innocence, but it never meant something. And now he could use all his skills in persuading his mate to fucking finally _fuck_ him (pun not intended, honestly!). He couldn´t suppress the smile after he got what he´d wanted and heard the older Pagan curse his ‘stupid innocent puppy eyes’ and kissing skills.

Sam fell long ago for Loki, but he never told him. Something about the old Pagan god was off. He seemed to be too powerful for a Trickster and you couldn´t kill him with a stake. Over the years he gathered every single piece of information he got and his suspicion grew, until one day he was certain he new what Loki truly was and lured him into a trap. A ring of holy fire.

Loki arched a brow. “What´s the meaning of this, Samsquatch?”

Sam crossed his arms when he heard the nickname. “You´re not a Trickster, Loki. Oh, well, maybe you are, but not completely. And I think I might know what you truly are.”

Loki threw his head back and laughed. “Me? An angel? Have you met me?” 

“Then jump over the fire if you aren´t one.” Sam challenged.

The smile fell of the Trickster´s face and he glared at his mate. “Fine, I´m an angel. So what? You gonna go before the other gods and tell them?”

Sam shook his head. “No, never.” He snapped and the fire extinguished. “I simply wanted to know the truth. And I knew you would never tell me on your own, don´t deny it. What´s your real name?”

Loki glared even harder. “Wouldn´t you like to know. I know you researched about us. Tell me, who do you think I am?”

Sam hesitated and lowered his gaze. “I… I have an idea, but… it´s just-”

“Spill it.”

“Gabriel. I think you´re Gabriel.” He lifted his head and met shocked golden eyes.

“How-?

“You can´t hide everything behind your mental shields, Loki, not from your bonded, at least.” Sam said with a soft smile. “So you _are_ Gabriel, huh?”

The Archangel shrugged. “Guilty.” Sam stepped forward and trailed his fingers along his mate´s cheek.

“Why didn´t you tell me?” He asked.

“Would it have made a difference?” Gabriel countered with a question.

Sam smiled. “No, but I would have known the truth.”

The Trickster sighed and rested his head against Sam´s chest. “Yeah, maybe. But I didn´t want to, okay? That was a long time ago-”

“Bullshit, _Gabriel_. You always seem to lack something even though you don´t show. Hell, I wouldn´t have noticed if it wasn´t for our bond. I know you miss this side of you.”

They stayed silent for a while until Gabriel sighed again. “Whatever.” He gave Sam a quick kiss on his lips and his eyes turned mischievous again. “There´s a college professor blackmailing his students into sleeping with him. You in or not?”

Sam smiled. “You bet!”

***

It was _very_ hard for Gabriel to keep his cool once he met the hunters who were working on this case. Hot, glowing _rage_ flew through his veins when he saw John Winchester and his oldest son, Dean. But he played his part until they left and only then left he fall his mask.

He immediately flew to his apartment where Sam was waiting for him and punched the next thing in his way.

“Uhm, okay?” Sam said. “Gabriel? What´s up?”

“Your father, John Winchester. That´s what´s up!” He hissed angrily. Dad, he hated that guy. From the moment on he had offered his son to reach his goal to the point when he had killed him. That´s just sick. “I should´ve ended him, punished him-”

“Okay, Loki, that´s enough. I know what he´s done, and I hate him, but he´s still my father. And I don´t want you to harm him in front of Dean, alright? Please, calm down, and let´s punish someone else. I already have the perfect idea…”

***

Sam watched quietly as Dean, Bobby and his Dad fought off the illusions Gabriel had conjured in front of a laughing copy of his mate. He knew he shouldn´t be there but he couldn´t help himself. His eyes devoured his brother and followed every movement Dean made. But he screwed up and Bobby noticed him the moment he moved a bit too close to the door.

“What are you doing here, boy?” He asked while moving out of the way of the guy with the saw.

That´s enough to get him the attention of everyone in the room and Loki narrowed his eyes the tiniest little bit.

“You shouldn´t be here, kiddo.” The Trickster said and John used his distraction to impale him with a stake.

Sam knew that it was only a copy of the true Loki and that a stake could never kill the Archangel (Gabriel told him that only an Archangel Blade could kill him), but it didn´t make it any less realistic when the copy dropped down on the chair, apparently dead. Sam paled and his legs moved on their own and before he knew he was kneeling next to the copy and gathered him in his arms. He had to play his role, act as if he´s just lost his lover.

“Loki.” He whispered. It wasn´t that hard, to be honest. Staring at a perfect copy of Gabriel was helping his acting skills a lot. “Don´t, please. C´mon, wake up. Loki, _please_.” He begged.

“He´s dead, son.” John Winchester said and Sam spun around, his eyes shining with hate.

“ _Don´t_ call me son, John Winchester!” He growled. “You have no right, _no damn right_ to call me that!” 

“Who are you?” John asked and Sam laughed cruelly.

“What, you don´t recognize your own blood? Oh, wait. You think I´m dead.” He sneered. John blanched.

“Dad?” Dean asked softly and Bobby was simply standing where he was.

“Haven´t you told them what happened? The day when you sold me to Loki to get your revenge on Azazel? When you shot me in my fucking head before you gave the Trickster what you´ve promised him? Did you tell them that something _supernatural_ killed me?” Sam taunted him. He noticed that Dean paled and backed away and Bobby looked sick.

“Dad?” Dean repeated, but John ignored him. And before Sam could react, he was hit with something heavy on his head and everything went black.

***

Sam woke up with a groan. He hadn´t blacked out for a long while and he´d forgotten how awful that felt. 

“Welcome back in the land of the living.” A voice said and Sam blinked. Bobby, Dean and John were standing in front of him, several weapons and other stuff resting on a table. Sam was chained to a chair in the middle of a devil´s trap and there were many wards around the room. The Pagan stared at the pentagonal star before he looked at Bobby.

“This isn´t necessary. I´m not a demon.” He said stiffly. He couldn´t use his powers, they somehow found a way to suppress them.

“That´s what they all say.” John snarled and Sam glared at him.

“Enough.” Bobby said and splashed some holy water into Sam´s face who merely spit it out. Dean moved forward with a knife and he rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, I´m not a shapeshifter, either.” But it didn´t help and Dean cut him with the silver. The wound healed a few seconds later. Well, _shit_.

“What are you?” John demanded.

Sam snarled. “I don´t answer to you, _Dad_.”

“You´re not my son.”

“I noticed that when I was thirteen and you shot me. Trust me, I know.” Sam sneered and struggled against his bonds.

“I ask you once more: what are you?” John repeated his question, but Sam ignored him.

“Well, it doesn´t matter.” The hunter said after a while. “We know you´re a trickster.” He pulled out a stake and Sam blanched. A cruel grin appeared on John´s face. “Yes, this is a stake with the blood of the last three victims. You must have pranked at least one of them. What would happen if I impale you with it? Would you live or die, like your trickster friend we killed at the college?”

Sam struggled against his bonds, desperately trying to get free. Because he didn´t want to die.

“John, you sure you want to kill him? It´s still Sam.” Bobby said.

“He´s a trickster and not human anymore. He deserves to die.”

“Dad!” Dean protested, but a warning look shuts him up. John raised the stake but before he is able to move, an invisible force threw him through the room.

“No can do, old man.” Loki said with a cruel smile and he snapped, trapping the three hunters against the wall. Then he turned to Sam and his eyes softened.

“Sam, Sam, Sam. What am I going to do with you?

Sam stayed silent and didn´t move as Gabriel moved closed. The Archangel grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked his head back.

“What did I tell you?” He asked.

Sam grimaced. “Stay at home.” 

Loki nodded and strengthened his grip. “And what didn´t you do?”

Sam glared at him. “Stay at home.”

“Right again!” Gabriel moved forward until he shared Sam´s breath. “How do you think I felt when you weren´t home and didn´t return for a whole day without saying anything, hm? When I noticed that you´ve been kidnapped by that poor excuse of a father you have?”

Sam would have flinched but he couldn´t move. “I´m sorry.” He whispered.

Gabriel growled. “Damn right you should be! Your mine, Sam Winchester, and I won´t allow that any harm happens to you, but what if I´m not there to prevent it?”

Sam simply locked his eyes with golden ones and let his love flow through their bond. “I´m sorry.” He repeated and Loki kissed him. Well, ‘devoured him’ would have described it better. He didn´t even give Sam the slightest chance of trying to fight him for dominance and the former human had no choice but to surrender and give Gabriel what he wanted. Sam panted when Gabriel let go of him and he flushed when he remembered who it was they were in a room with. 

“ ** _Mine_**.” The Archangel growled in Enochian and Sam shivered by the possessiveness he heard in his mate´s voice.

“ ** _Yours_**.” He agreed. It was one of the few words he knew how to pronounce.

The Archangel freed him of his chains, but before he could move, seven men in suits appeared. One of them, he was in his fifties and bald, stepped forward, his eyes on Sam and Gabriel.

“You´re Loki, aren´t you? I have to tell you that you are meddling with things bigger than you and that you have to let go of your claim on Sam Winchester. His destiny doesn´t lie with you.” 

Amusement showed on the Trickster´s face. “Oh, really?”

“Yes. No please step back before I make you.” The smile told them that he´d love to make Loki go away and Sam growled at him. No one threatened his mate. Gabriel put a calming hand on his shoulder and winked at him.

“Sorry, no can do. Sam Winchester is mine. You can tell those feathery dickheads upstairs that earth and everyone on it doesn´t want the Apocalypse, Zachariah.” He sneered.

 _Angels_. Hell, they were disappointing. Loki chuckled and Sam knew that he heard the young trickster´s thoughts.

The bald man – Zachariah – narrowed his eyes. “What did you say?”

“I said-”

“That´s of no importance. You are messing around and we cannot have that.” Zachariah and each one of the other six angels suddenly held a silver blade. Gabriel stepped in front of Sam.

“Okay, that´s enough.” He drawled. “Stop right now and go before I harm you.”

“How could you possibly harm us?” Zachariah asked with a sardonic smile

Gabriel stared at him. Then, because of the drama queen he is, he slowly lifted a hand and snapped. The six other angels disappeared. A similar blade to the one Zachariah was holding appeared in Loki´s hands, but Sam could feel the power radiating from it. Two enormous golden wings spread menacing from the Gabriel´s back. And _his_ power Sam was unable to grasp in words. Zachariah gasped and stepped back.

“You! But… You´re dead!”

Gabriel smiled wickedly and there was mischief in his eyes. “Uh, I don´t think so. Otherwise I wouldn´t be here, now, would I? And now listen to me, _bro_ , and listen carefully. Tell Micky and Raphi that it´s not time for the Apocalypse or else Father would have had me spread the word. I´m kinda His Messenger, aren´t I? And Sam Winchester is off limits. Anyone goes after him has to deal with me. Capice? Oh, same goes for Dean.”

Zachariah gaped at him and disappeared. Sam wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed him fiercely. “Thanks, Gabriel.”

The Archangel laughed. “It´s my pleasure, kiddo.” He ruffled Sam´s hair and turned around to the shocked hunters. “Now, what do I do with you dumbheads?”

Sam placed a hand on his shoulder. “Let them go. Please.”

Golden eyes looked him over. “He hurt you. Killed you. My mate. He deserves to be punished.”

Sam smiled softly. “I know. But he´s still my father. Please, let them go. Let them go, knowing that they failed to kill you and that the others know the truth. For me.”

Gabriel sighed. “Fine. Because of your stupid puppy dog eyes. Stupid human-turned-Pagan. You´ll be the end of me. But you´re going to make up for this.” He waggled his brows and Sam blushed.

Loki laughed and snapped, and the hunters were free. Sam turned to Dean and Bobby.

“You know, I´ve never forgotten you. If… if you want to speak to me, or Loki, just… pray. If you ever need any help, call and we´ll come.” He smiled softly. Dean and Bobby exchanged a gaze and then nodded and Sam beamed at them. 

Gabriel grabbed his hand. “Time for us to go.” He winked at the old hunter and with a snap, they were gone.


End file.
